Misunderstood
by Rikotsu-sama
Summary: Sasuke's secret is out. Now what secret might that be? What! Sasuke kun's gay! [faints] And it's all Kakashi's fault. How could you Kakashi sensei? [SasuNaru Oneshot Songfic hint of KakaSaku] For: BlackVampire14


A/N: Yay first contest winner fiction!

Warning: Yaoi (SasuNaru)! And there is also a small amount of KakaSaku. You have been warned.

Dedicated to: BlackVampire14 (contest winner!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters (unfortunately). And I don't own the song "Missundaztood" by Pink.

_italics_ - flashback

'_italics'_ - Sasuke/Naruto "talking" to Inner Sasuke/Naruto

'**bold' **- Inner Sasuke/Naruto

**Misunderstood**

_By: Rikotsu-sama_

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Whispering. Oh, how I hate the whispering. It's all so annoying. I know they're talking about me, about what I said. How could they think I was lying? Why do they still follow me? Stalk me?

_I might be the way_

_Everybody likes to say_

_I know watcha thinking about me_

_There might be a day_

_You might have a certain way_

_But you don't have my luxuries_

_And it's me I know_

_I know my name 'cause I say it proud_

_Everything I want I always do_

Here's what happened:

"_Oh, please Sasuke-kun! Be my valentine!" One girl pleaded, whilst shoving a frilly card in my face._

"_No! Sasuke-kun will be my valentine, right Sasuke-kun?" A blonde decided._

"_Oh shut up Megumi! You don't know anything!" The first insisted. This was just the beginning of a huge cat fight. I just walked away. _

_A few girls that were not involved in the cat fight followed me. They were the shy ones, but I could see the small cards held in their hands. _

"_So, why is it, Sasuke," A voice from a low branch of a nearby tree coaxed, "that you never accept any of the wonderfully sweet gifts and cards these girls poured their hearts into for you?" The voice was male._

"_They're all annoying," I replied._

"_Tisk, tisk, tisk Sasuke. Stop lying." It was Kakashi._

"_..."_

"_Tell me, Sasuke. Why is it that you never seem to be on the right track with girls?" Kakashi continued his interrogation. This wasn't going to work. No way was I going to tell him the real reason that I reject all those girls._

Lookin' for the right track

Always on the wrong track

But are you catchin' all these tracks

That I'm layin' down for you

"_What business is it of yours, Kakashi?" I growled at him._

"_None, but I think your fangirls may like to know."_

"_Then I have no business here." I began to leave._

"_Ah, I see. Is it that you're gay?" I froze. My heart skipped a beat. I turned to glare at the man that had supposed such a preposterous idea._

"_Bull's eye." Kakashi chuckled, giving me a look that said 'hahahaIwastheonethatfinallyfiguredoutwhatitwasthatwasalwaysstoppingSasukefromdatinggirlsheheheSasukeisgayhahahaSasukeisgayheheheOkayI'mokayIswareI'mokayreallyImeanitbelievemehahathatsoundslikesomethingthatNarutowouldsayhuh'._

"_I am not gay," it seemed like I was growling a lot._

"_Uh huh and I'm not your sensei."_

"_You're not. It's been three years since you were my sensei, Kakashi."_

"_Oh, so it has. Bad example. You get my point though. You're gay, and there's no denying it."_

"_Oh really? What proof do you have of this?" I pointed out._

"_None, but the look in your eye right now and those few fangirls that happened to be following you moments ago are proof enough now."_

There's a song I was listening to

Up all night

There's a voice I'm hearing

Saying it's alright

When I'm happy I am sad

But everything's good

It's not that complicated

I'm just misunderstood

_I turned to see three horrified fangirls giving me this look (lots of looks today) that said 'Sasukekunhowcouldyoubegay?' That's all the proof I needed to know that my secret was out. Damn._

I wanted to run away. Just hide from the world. Now that that secret is out, the girls won't adore me anymore. Like I care, one less annoyance, but...

'**But what?'** demanded inner Sasuke.

'_I don't know! Get out of my head!'_

'**It's because _he_ will soon find out you're gay, huh?'**

'_No! Of course not! Why would I care if _he_ knew I was gay? He doesn't matter to me in the least.'_

'**Liar.'**

'_...'_

'**You want him.'**

'_...'_

'**You _need_ him.'**

_There might be a day_

_Everything it goes my way_

_Can't you think I know I'm superfly_

_I might see a world_

_In a world inside of you_

_Then I might just say goodbye_

_And it's my name I know_

_I say it loud 'cause I'm really proud_

_Of all the things I used to do_

Naruto's P.O.V.

It's been a week since I heard that Sasuke was gay from Sakura. She was weeping all over about how now she never had a chance to be with her beloved Sasuke. I still don't understand why women get so emotional.

We're out having a Genin team "reunions" as Sakura-chan likes to call them since we're all over twenty now and Kakashi-sensei technically isn't our sensei anymore. They're just when Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke and me all go to one of our apartments or houses for a game of cards and dinner. Then the guests usually stay the night.

Tonight we're at my house and Kakashi is dealing Blackjack. Sakura-chan wants to play Truth or Dare after this. We agreed. What a stupid thing to agree to. The whole Sasuke's gay thing is still nagging at the edges of my mind like a mouse on a fresh block of cheese.

'**Why do you care if Sasuke-baka's gay or not?' **

'_I don't. I just...'_

'**You just what?'**

'_Want to know... I guess...'_

'**You like him.'**

'_What!'_

'**You want him. It's so obvious.'**

'_...'_

'**Ha! Knew it.'**

'_...'_

'**If you want to know so badly, why don't you just plain out ask him if he's gay?'**

_Well it's the wrong track_

_Looking for the right track_

_And are you catchin' all these tracks_

_That I'm layin' down for you_

"Ha! Blackjack!" Sakura shouted, flipping over her card to reveal an ace. Her other card was a ten.

"Baka..." I muttered.

"Come to mama, cookies!" Yes, we were betting with chocolate chip cookies. Very good homemade chocolate chip cookies, if I do say so myself. I just made them that night.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted.

"Ah, well you win again, Sakura." Kakashi-sensei sighed, sweatdropping.

"Truth or dare time!" Sakura announced, pushing back her chair and defiantly standing up.

We all groaned and sighed. "Oh, c'mon guys! It'll be fun!" Sakura insisted.

"Sakura, how much have you had to drink?" Kakashi asked, giving her a strange look.

"Uh..." She shoved a bottle of sake off the table. "Not much... hick!" Sakura then stumbled over to the couch and sat down.

Sakura-chan has been getting drunk a lot since she found out that Sasuke's gay. I guess that's her way of dealing with the pain. Pretty stupid, even by my low standards.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Sasuke growled, following sakura and sitting down at the other end of the couch.

Kakashi and I followed both sitting in large arm chairs around the coffee table. Sakura apparently had kept the sake bottle, so she was going to use it for Truth or Dare. Sakura spun first and it landed on me. Joy.

_There's a song I was listening to_

_Up all night_

_There's a voice I'm hearing_

_Saying it's alright_

_When I'm happy I am sad_

_But everything's good_

_It's not that complicated_

_I'm just misunderstood_

"Truth or Dare, Naruto?" Sakura asked me.

"Truth." I answered.

"So... Naruto... What girls do you fancy?" Sakura said quizzically.

"You of course, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. But all of you already knew both of those."

Sakura sighed, defeated.

Sasuke's turn to spin. He spun Kakashi. "Truth or dare...?" Sasuke groaned.

"Dare." Kakashi answered.

"Fine... I dare you to... Drink all of Naruto's sake." Sasuke answered lamely.

"Fine." Kakashi guessed, running off to get all **my** sake. My poor, poor sake. He came back after only a few seconds with seven bottles of sake in hand. Noooo! My sake! Noooo! He gulped down the liquid rapidly. We were all staring at him. How could he drink all that alcohol that fast!

"There!" He said, defiantly, swaying in his seat a little and hiccuping once in a while. Fantastic, now half of us are drunk.

_There's a song I was listening to_

_Up all night_

_There's a voice I'm hearing_

_Saying it's alright_

_When I'm happy I am sad_

_But everything's good_

_It's not that complicated_

_I'm just misunderstood_

Kakashi-sensei's turn to spin. Turning, turning, turning. Spinning, spinning, spinning. That bottle was starting to make me feel sick to my stomach. Finally the sake bottle stopped and it was pointing at Sakura.

"T-truth or dare?" Kakashi mumbled.

"Dare... hick!" Sakura replied.

What an interesting conversation between two drunken jounin. Very interesting indeed. Their words were slurred and mouths hanging open slightly. I just hope they aren't going to throw up all over my carpet.

"Okay, I dare you to..." A pause. "kiss me."

"Ex- hick! Excuse me?"

"You were the one who- hick! Wanted to play this- hick! Game in the- hick! First place!"

"Fine. Hick!" Sakura finally agreed as she stepped over the coffee table, which was hard in her mini tight mini skirt, and kissed Kakashi lightly on the lips.

Sasuke and I just looked at them. Disgusting, the both of them. After one kiss Kakashi pulled her close and even though it's been a few minutes Sakura hasn't gone back to her spot. They've been making out. Very disturbing if you ask me.

My turn to spin. I spun, and was once again beginning to feel sick because of all it's rotations. When it stopped it was pointing towards the only other sane person in the room. Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" I asked wearily. It was nearing three A.M. and I have work tomorrow! Great.

"Truth."

_Lookin' for the right track_

_Always on the wrong track_

_But are you catchin' all these tracks_

_That I'm layin' down for you_

_There's a song I was listening to_

_Up all night_

_There's a voice I am hearing_

_Saying it's alright_

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Truth." I answered.

"Okay... Uh..." Naruto began.

I know what he's going to ask me. I never thought I would ever have to say it to his face. Not him, anyone but him.

"Sasuke, are you really gay?"

It was sticks and stones, breaking my bones, knives cutting up my heart, strings being tied around my voice box to me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I licked my lips and finally was able to grumble, "Yes..." in a very small voice.

His eyes looked like a ocean of surprise with a single pool of happiness.

"Mmm!" Came a muffled voice from the now tipped over chair where Kakashi and Sakura are making out. I'm never going to look at them the same, especially seeing them now.

'**Just go!'**

'_And what would I do?'_

'**Kiss him of course!'**

'_What if I mess everything up?'_

'**Now you sound like a girl, worrying about petty details.'**

'_But-'_

'**No buts!'**

_I was taken for granted_

_But it's all good_

_'Cause I'll do it again I'm just misunderstood_

_eah, I'll do it again I'm just misunderstood_

_Yeah, I'll do it again I'm just misunderstood_

_Yeah, I'll do it again I'm just misunderstood_

Before I knew what I was doing I was in a lip lock with Naruto. He didn't seem to mind what I was doing, since he didn't struggle. I couldn't stop. His lips were moist and tasted of ramen, sake, and a tiny hint of ginger. Delicious, now only if I could get him to eat tomatoes.

Naruto's P.O.V.

He... He's kissing me! Every part of me wants to shove him away, but my body won't listen. I would blame hormones, but I'm not a teenager anymore. His lips were soft and tasted of tomatoes and cinnamon. What does he eat anyway? I'd like to know.

I'd like to know everything about him. Everything.

I realize now. He was just misunderstood.

**o0 Fin 0o**

A/N: Hah. Hope you liked it, BlackVampire14! Just a lil' oneshot I whipped up, but it was entertaining. And I made it nice and long with out any trouble. I seem to be getting better at that.

-Riri

P.S. Please review! Reviews make Riri happy!


End file.
